Simply Me
by The Colour Black
Summary: If you want to know about the story, please read it! Please


I, Riley, had the strangest life ever lived, but it was about to get a whole lot weirder.

The bell rang with a loud _RRRRIIIINNNNGGG _so, as normal, every one rushed to the lockers. Except Percy and Annabeth. Since they were dating, being around them was weird. "No we can't" Annabeth whispered. "Yes we can!" Percy whispered back. I walked over. " Are you guys coming?" I asked, because we all waited together at lockers then walked home together. " Yea be right there Ri." Annabeth said. Then it happened, there was a loud bang in the hall. Annabeth looked at Percy with pleading eyes. We walked out, I was a little more frightened than others looked. Two large beasts stood in front of us. " Not TWO hell hounds," Percy said in an annoyed tone "which plan?" he continued. " Plan...um... 42." Annabeth replied as she pulled her Yankee's baseball cap out of the pocket, put it on then disappeared into thin air. Percy pulled out a pen, then it turned into a sword. I was so scared, it all went black.

"Riley" a voice said, "Riley can you hear me?" It took me a while to gain full conscienceless. "Yea, I hear you." I replied. I could feel the tension in the room ease. "Riley, we need to go." Percy said. "Where?" I said in reply quickly. Annabeth sat me up, and my eyes fluttered open. We were at my house, I lived with an old lady, Mrs. Hatcher that would let me eat and sleep there if I did the chores. "Exactly where are you parents?" Annabeth asked me. " My mother is in Iraq fighting in the army, and my dad, I don't know where my dad is." I responded. When I saw my mom, she never said anything about my father. "Come on time to pack up" Percy said wearily. I scrawled a note to Mrs. Hatcher telling her I was going to a poem convention in New York. We walked into the second door to the right, my room. "What are your favorite hobbies?" Percy said. "I like to write poems." I said. "Ugh not an Apollo" Percy whined. " Percy, could you ummm , we have to-" Annabeth started, but Percy cut her off. "Right err, bye." He left after that. "Do you have a cell phone?" Annabeth asked. "No" I replied, my mom never let me have a cell phone, because she said they were dangerous. Annabeth packed up my suitcase, and we walked out of my room and saw Percy crying and standing over a box of fish sticks repeating "Why, why ,why?" Annabeth and I snickered. "Put the fish sticks back and come on, we're leaving, Seaweed brain." Annabeth said to Percy. We walked to the street, me with suitcase in hand. Annabeth whispered something into Percy's ear that I couldn't hear. It was obviously something he didn't like because he groaned " Not THEM." I was rather confused. "Who's THEM, and you guys never said where we were going." I asked. "Camp Half-Blood is where we're going." Annabeth answered. She pulled out a gold coin and threw it onto the road. A grey taxi pulled up. There was three old women in the taxi, one said "No, not you again" Again? What did she mean? "We will pay you extra" Annabeth bribed. "Fine" The old women replied in unison. We all crammed into the back seat. Then the old woman drove off. They drove so wild, it was rather sickening.

I slept on the way there, until the car stopped with a jolt. We got out and I was thankful I could touch ground again. "PERCY!" a voice screamed from the top of the hill we were staring at. A half goat and a cyclops stood at the top. "Brother!" the cyclops said, his voice sounded way to kiddish for his size. Wait, brother? Percy had a brother?

We slowly marched up the hill the goat boy was. Over the hill was a large sky blue four story house, with a volleyball court to the side. There were many goat boys chasing girls that would turn into trees. Was I still sleeping? I don't know, truly don't know. Things just got weirder. At first things weren't weird. A man walked up, normal right? Then I looked at the bottom half of him, a horse, of course. "Welcome" this horse man said, "You must be Riley, the new one. Since Percy's new rule to the gods, we will learn who your godly parent is." There was a rumble. A ghost flashed above my head. A Goth kid ran up and hugged me. "What a softy" Percy whispered to Annabeth. Annabeth giggled. "What now?" I questioned. "I'll show you to your cabin" a girl, also very dark, said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Katie, and this is Nico, my softy of a brother. "Will someone tell me what to do now?" I said. "Come on" Katie said, "I'll show you around."

"This is where the Hades sleep. Right for the boys left for the girls. There are only five of us, Nico, Andre, Samantha, Matthew, and I, you are our sixth." Katie said. "Great, but one question, who is Hades, and why are you all Goth?" I questioned. "Oh, that's it? Well Hades is the god of the Underworld, and we are not Goth, just it's our personality, children of the god of the Underworld, right?" Katie said. "So, do I have to be Goth, too?" I asked. "No, no, no, you can be you, just no rainbows." Katie seemed nice, short-ish brown hair, brown eyes, and black braces. Do demigods need braces? Can they manage to go to the Orthodontist without a monster chasing them?

We walked to the campfire. Which was hard because Nico, I think, was hugging me all the way there. "That's new." Percy announced. He looked up at a 5-story tall roller coaster. "Yeah," Annabeth piped "It's called Athena's Ride, the Athena cabin designed and built it, hence the name, wanna try?" Percy turned green, "Maybe later..." he squeaked. Nico eased, "Can we go on it now?" Nico pleaded. A Spanish kid said "Nico, if you go on that thing one more time your brain will fry." Nico let his head sag, then he sniffled, "Fine" he said, and plopped down at I think the Hades table. "Now, Andre," A girl, it must of been Samantha, "His brain won't fry, nothing, I don't think, will happen, ask one of the Apollo kids." Poor, poor Nico sat there sniffling. The last Matthew, maybe, said "Enough talking let's eat!" We got our food and the whole camp walked to the fire. "What-" I started to ask. "For the gods!" everyone stuffed his face, Samantha chatted with Katie while they both ate little by little, Andre quietly fed his dinner to a dog, and Nico, oh, Nico he sat quietly while being right next to me. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "It's it's..." he whispered. "Look at this.." He touched my forehead. Suddenly, I wasn't there any more. I was in a cave.

"Nico, don't do this," a ghost said "you'll get stuck down there." Nico sighed "Bianca your being silly, I have to get the Hades Mythomagic figurine you died to get me" Then Nico jumped into the pit in front of him. "Why have you come?" a voice snarled. "I've just come for this." He held up the figurine. "You will pay for disturbing me!" Nico got scared. I heard a snap sound. Nico looked like he got younger and younger. "Ha," the voice said."you are now 12 again and forever will be." The vision faded.

"I was about to get my driver's licences" the real Nico said. Oh, I got it now, all the Hades kids made fun of him because Kronos, from the pits of Tartarus, turnned him 12 forever. For the first time, I hugged him instead of him hugging me. "Don't worry, we still love you." I replied, "Well, at least I do." Nico sniffled, "Really?" "Of course, just not LOVE, love, if you know what I mean." I ruffled his hair. I looked around to take it all in, then I saw HIM. He had dark red hair, with sparkely brown eyes. "Who's THAT?" I asked Katie, pointing at the dreamy guy. "Oh, that's Greg, for the Apollo cabin, sitting next to my boyfriend Daniel, the one with the brown hair and blue eyes." She sighed as if in a trance. "Greg" I sighed back. Then dinner was over so we went to our cabins. Nico walked next to me and as i watched him understandingly. "Hey," He said once we were there, he was sitting on his bed with his laptop, "Come on up" I was told two demigods weren't allowed to be in the same bed, but he is my half-brother, what was I gonna do? I climbed up. Nico was on im, this is what it said:

_ghostking has entered the room_

_lordofdead has entered the room_

_ghostking: Dad?_

lordofdead: What I can't be hip?

ghostking: Oh my gods ur just like a normal parent!

lordofdead: What is ur?

ghostking:your

lordofdead: ur right I shouldn't try to be hip

ghostking: UR MY FATHER!

lordofdead: I already knew that

ghostking: no that was Riley, the new one

lordofdead: you were a cute kid, Bye

ghostking: bie

_lordofdead has left the room_

_wisegirl has entered the room _

_sonotseaweedbrain has entered the room_

sonotseaweedbrain: hello

wisegirl: love the screen name!

ghostking: wassup?

ghostking: talked to my dad, was really weird.

sonotseaweedbrain: naturally

wisegirl: be nice, seaweed brain!

sonotseaweedbrain: have you not read my screen name?

_thatapollokid has entered the room_

sonotseaweedbrain: hello Daniel

thatapollokid: i told u u can call me dan

sonotseaweedbrain: AS LONG AS ANNABETH CALLS ME SEAWEED BRAIN, I WILL CALL U DANIEL

ghostking: whatever

wisegirl: i will forever call u seaweed brain live with it

thatapollokid: i wonder where greg is

_kitkat52999 has entered the room_

kitkat52999: hey daniel

ghostking: hello katie!

kitkat52999: i can tell u hi from across the room

_rileydacat has entered the room (I had jumped to my bed and got on)_

rileydacat: hello

wisegirl: hello

sonotseaweedbrain: how is your miserable life going?

rileydacat: ok

_persephone has entered the room_

_persephone has left the room_

thatapollokid: that was weird

sonotseaweedbrain: totally

_wisegirl has requested private chat with sonotseaweedbrain_

sonotseaweedbrain: oh gods, bie!

ghostking: and then there were 4

_kitkat52999 has requested private chat with thatapollokid_

thatapollokid: *giggles with glee* bie

ghostking: and then there were 2

_greg has entered the room_

ghostking: r u serious!

greg: nice hello!

rileydacat: *blushes* hi greg

ghostking: nice screen name!

greg: *blushes* hi riley

ghostking: eeeeeeeeewwwwww im leaving!

_ghostking has left the room_

greg: so i really like you

rileydacat: really, i like u too!

greg: wanna go out?

rileydacat: sure!

greg: when?

rileydacat: is right now ok

greg: positively!

_rileydacat has left the room_

I shut down my computer, and ran to the middle of the square of cabins. There I found other couples talking, like Katie and Dan, and Percy and Annabeth. Greg was no where in sight. I sat down in the middle. He had ditched me. I sat there until Chiron came to tell me to go to bed. I slowly walked to the cabin. Katie was in the bunk right next to me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "G-Greg ditched m-me." I sobbed harder. "Go to sleep, you can talk to him in the morning." She came over and sat next to me. "I don't want to." I quickly replied. "You can choose what is right." she walked back to her bed and fell asleep. I didn't want to sleep so I checked my email. There was one, it looked a little like this:

to:  
from:  
date: 7-28-10 8:12 p.m.  
subject: I can't come

riley,

u can hate me for the rest of my life, but my twin, chuck, just passed out. I had to comfort him, he HATES being with out me, especially when hes sick.

I 3 Riley!

Greg

There was no reason to be mad. His brother had gotten sick, and if I had a twin, I would of wanted my sister to be there. I slid my laptop under the bed and fell asleep slowly.

Demigod dreams suck. I have always had weird dreams, but now, they where worse.

I was in the Underworld, don't ask how I knew it was, I just knew. Nico was at my side, which was no surprise. "Riley," Nico whispered, "we have to run, soon" The dream changed. I was in central park. Grover the satyr was there. He said a few words, "Get ready" I sat up without looking and clashed head with Nico, who was standing over me. "Ow, Nico, you have a hard head!" I rubbed my head. I tried to stand up, but fell over and threw up. Katie rushed over. "I'll get Danny." She ran out to the Apollo cabin. Everything was blurry, all that I could see was Katie coming over with Dan and Greg following her. I tried to stay awake. " I think she's got a..." his voice trailed. He didn't stop talking, I just passed out.


End file.
